


Alone

by alrightheresali



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: When Luz starts regretting her decision to stay in The Boiling Isles, she starts to feel like the world is closing in on her.No longer will she feel alone when an unlikely friend helps her through her spiral.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 331





	Alone

_'I hope you're having a good time at camp! I love you, Luz!'_

Luz stared down at the phone in her hand, sighing slightly as she read her mom's text over and over again. Sadness and anxiety built up in her chest, forcing her to shove her phone back into her pocket. She threw her head back against the locker she sat in front of and closed her eyes.

 _This was a bad idea. You need to go back home,_ she thought to herself.

It was her first day at Hexside. All of her classes were going well, until she got a text from her mom. It was just a little 'check-in' text, like the one she gets every week. This text, however, finally hit her.

She wasn't supposed to be here.

It's been almost a month since she arrived in The Boiling Isles and she loved every second of it. But it never occurred to her the consequences of lying to her mom about her whereabouts until this very moment. What if her mom found out she wasn't really at Reality Check Camp? What if she tried to visit only to find out there was no 'Luz Noceda' registered at the camp?

These constant worries plagued her mind for the rest of the day, making her extremely anxious. She snuck away between classes and sat in the darkest corner of Hexside to try and calm herself down, maybe come up with a plan. She could find a way home and act like she never ended up in The Boiling Isles in the first place? But there was something stopping her from committing to this idea.

She couldn't leave Eda and King behind. Eda was helping her become a witch. How could she abandon that opportunity?

She also had Willow and Gus. Two friends that were just like her. Two friends that wouldn't judge her.

And Amity.

Amity was cold at first, like the mean girls at her school back home. But Amity, in some ways, is just like Luz. She's lonely, trying to find a place in the world that could accept her. Amity built a wall around herself, shutting the true version of 'Amity' away from the world. But Luz broke right through that wall, and her light shone through. On top of all of that, Amity also secretly loved 'The Good Witch Azura' and Luz couldn't think of one person back home who liked that series as much as her.

All the pros of The Boiling Isles, however, weren't enough to shut off the worries that spiraled around in her brain.

Tears welled up in Luz's eyes as these thoughts invaded her. Choking back a sob, Luz reached for a phone again and opened up her messages. Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard, ready to send a text to her mom.

_'I need to tell you somethi-'_

Delete.

_'Mom, I'm not at-'_

Delete.

_'Pleas-'_

Luz's hands started to shake as her breathing became erratic.

The sound of her phone dropping caught someone's attention because she could hear the faint sound of footsteps over the pulsing in her ears.

"Luz?"

Someone called out to her, but it sounded so muffled to Luz. She reached for her ears, settling her head on her knees in a fetal position.

"L-Luz? Are you alright?"

Luz felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She tried to respond, but she couldn't breathe.

"Hey, hey. Just breathe, okay?"

It felt like the world was closing in on her. The voice felt distant and the hand on her shoulder felt numb.

"Come on, Luz. _Breathe_."

The hand on her shoulder ran down her back. Luz tried to make sense of it. Register her surroundings in hopes to break free of whatever constricted her.

She took a shaky breath in, earning an encouraging 'there you go' from the voice beside her.

It took another couple of deep breaths for Luz to finally start breathing properly again. She slowly opened her eyes, searching for the voice that helped her.

Green filled her vision.

"A-Amity?" Luz asked, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah." Her eyes were narrowed in concern. "I'm right here. Are you okay, Luz?"

"I-" Luz was completely confused. Amity helped her? "I'm, I'm sorry. I don't kn-know what happened."

"It's okay." Amity's voice was soft. "It sounded like you had a panic attack." Amity removed her hand from Luz's back as she attempted to sit up again.

"I've ne-never had one b-before. I'm sor-"

"Shh. Stop apologizing. Just calm down for a second."

Luz wiped the tears from her eyes and attempted to relax a bit. That was probably one of the worst experiences she has ever dealt with, and of course it was in front of Amity. She wouldn't have expected Amity to get her through this.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Amity spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing, really. I think I was just overreacting," Luz lied.

"It's definitely _not_ nothing, Luz. Something brought this up."

"I just-" She paused. "Well obviously you know I'm a human and don't belong here."

Amity nodded, listening attentively.

"I-" Tears began to spill once more. "I miss home! I can't be here! I need to go home!" Luz covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

Amity was taken aback by Luz's behavior. She had never seen her _so_ vulnerable. Let alone _twice_ in one sitting. She was always bubbly and happy around everyone, even herself. Even when she was rude to her when they first met. Luz never stopped trying to befriend her. They may not be the best of friends, but Luz needed her.

Amity hesitantly hovered her hands over Luz, unsure how to approach. She did the easiest thing and hugged her close. Amity wasn't one to show personal affection, but she couldn't leave Luz like this.

She felt Luz ease into her embrace and the sobs that overtook her body.

"Shh, Luz. It's okay." She ran her hand down her back again in an attempt to calm her down.

Luz continued to sob until all that left was quiet sniffles and hiccups.

Amity continued to rub her back until Luz started to pull back from their hug. Amity let her go, helping her sit up against the locker once again.

"Wow. I'm a mess, aren't I?" Luz joked, smiling slightly in an attempt to make light of this situation.

Amity giggled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. _Really_ , I am. I shouldn't have dumped that all on you when you probably don't even care."

" _Hey_."

Luz's eyes widened at the tone of Amity's voice.

"I know I come off as cold-hearted and mean, but I _do_ care. Listen, I've had plenty of panic attacks before because of incredibly stressful situations. Rarely has there been a time where I had someone to help me through it."

"Amity, I-"

"When I was heading towards the library and I heard you over here, I felt _horrible_. I couldn't leave you alone. Being alone is the worst possible feeling."

"But you have so many friends who love you! How could you possibly be alone?"

"Those 'friends' only want status. They don't truly know me. They don't know how I feel or how important being the top student was. I had to keep up a reputation. They only wanted to be friends with who they saw on the outside. But you-" Amity looked away.

"Me?"

"You saw me for who I really was. I should be the one who is apologizing."

"Well. I forgive you!"

"W-what?"

"Apology accepted!"

"But I didn't even-"

"Amity, listen. You helped me today, more than I could help myself. Back home, I had nobody but myself. People saw me for who I was on the outside too, but they didn't want to be friends with me. I realize now that the only thing I'm missing back home is my mom. I'll get to see her soon enough, so I don't have to worry. I have _real_ friends here who understand me and I know now that I can't leave them. I can't leave _you_."

"I-" Amity quickly cleared her throat, and tilted her head down to hide her blush. "Luz. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , for helping me."

"So…"

"So. Friends?" Luz held her hand out for Amity to shake.

Amity grabbed her hand but instead pulled her into a quick hug, pulling back almost instantly.

Luz giggled at her awkwardness as they both stood up.

"Well I'm definitely late for class!" Luz said, nonchalantly.

Amity rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Of course."

Maybe Luz didn't need to go back home right away. Yes, her mom would be waiting there for her when she returned, but would she ever be able to come back to The Boiling Isles. All of the relationships she built, would they disappear? Luz didn't want to find out anytime soon. As long as she had Eda, King, Willow, Gus, and _Amity_ … she would never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Luz and Amity understand each other more than they realize. 
> 
> Twitter: alrightheresali 
> 
> Tumblr: littleali07


End file.
